


The Goose Place [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: The Good Place (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Goose Harasses Mild-Mannered Character with Glasses, No Prior Knowledge of Untitled Goose Game is Required to Read This Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of The Goose Place, written by heartbeatstumbles]It's a lovely morning in The Good Place, and there is a horrible goose.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye & Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil & Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Goose Place [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Goose Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113060) by [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2019 as a gift to secretsofluftnarp (luftie). Enjoy! <3

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/49236208848/in/album-72157638253705424/)

**Length:** 02:50

**Downloads:**  
At Mediafire: [mp3, 2.2 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s02wqkd97yvcas7/The_Goose_Place.mp3/file) ; [m4b, 1.5 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bs3g0mav316ork0/The_Goose_Place.m4b/file)

**Original post:** [on DW](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
